


The Last Cucumber Sandwich

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [130]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief mention of Morning Sickness, Caring Harry, Established Relationship, Hungry Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Second Trimester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco wants to eat the final sandwich left over from lunch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	The Last Cucumber Sandwich

“Are you going to eat that?” Draco asked, looking longingly at the plate between Harry and himself. A single cucumber sandwich remained from their dinner. 

“You go ahead,” Harry smiled, pushing the plate over, overjoyed to see that his husband finally had an appetite. Draco had spent most of his first trimester either fast asleep or casting frantic anti-nausea spells. But, since reaching week twelve, Draco was full of sparkle. 

Harry thought Draco was glowing. 

“Thank you,” Draco said, smiling gratefully. He leant back in his chair and lay a hand on his growing tummy. “Baby still felt rather hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
